Doctor Who: 221b
by Code-name CERBERUS
Summary: 221 Baker Street, London. A strange police call box appears with a strange man inside. This strange man brings along thrills and new dangers Sherlock Holmes' brilliant mind never imagined. Time travel, other worlds, alien life, and another Sherlock.
1. Mystery Man

**Doctor Who: 221b Chapter 1**

 **221 Baker Street,**

 **London, England**

 **October 19, 2016**

The blue call box appeared in an abandoned alley way. Cautiously, a young man in a tan sports jacket and bow tie peaked out of the creaky door. Scanning the horizon he closed the door once again. Moments later, he burst out of it happily. Taking a brown book from his pocket he began scribbling in it.

"Day four of meeting the greatest detectives in history." The Doctor said. "Have landed in 2016, going to see the infamous Sherlock Holmes. Cautionary note: do not expose yourself as a time traveler."

The Doctor closed the book and placed it back in his pocket. Calmly, he left the alley and looked around for the right building. He waltzed down the sidewalk, dodging people as he went, many of whom gave him seriously strange looks. Who was this odd man?

Finally, he found the right flat complex. "221b." The sign read. The Doctor knocked once, then twice for good measure.

An elderly lady opened the door. She looked the Doctor up and down and then began closing the door. The Doctor grabbed the door to stop it.

"I'm terribly sorry, dear. Mr. Holmes isn't taking visitors today." she said.

The Doctor smirked. "Fabulous! I'll have more time to talk with him."

Mrs. Hudson pushed on the door again. "Don't you understand? No visitors."

The Doctor looked straight at Mrs. Hudson. "I am no ordinary visitor." He said before cringing as he realized that he was supposed to not hint at his Time Lord status.

The door opened slightly, wide enough for Mrs. Hudson's foot to connect with the Doctor's private area. The door slammed shut as the Doctor collapsed to the wet cement.

Lying on the ground in pain, the Doctor cursed himself. "I will take Daleks any day, but old ladies are out of my league." he wheezed.

After a moment of pain, the Doctor stood up and examined the building again. Taking the book out, he began writing again.

"It seems as if I will need to find another way to Mr. Holmes." He wrote.

/

John Watson lounged in one of the leather chairs in his flat. He had managed to keep his single corner of the flat clean while the rest of the wide room was stacked with newspapers, laptops, books, and other eccentric things. Suddenly, John heard noises coming from above him in the ceiling. Then, one of the tiles came loose and fell to the floor.

John got up from his chair as Sherlock's head poked through the ceiling. "Hello, John." he said.

John looked up in surprise. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Sherlock glanced down; or in John's case, up at the ceiling he hung upside down from. "Well, in a manner of speaking not only did I smell something dead up here I also figured that the power cables were frayed."

"How could you possibly know that?" John asked.

"The lamps I placed around the flat were a single watt dimmer than the day before."

John shook his head. "Sorry I asked."

"Apology accepted." Sherlock said.

John sighed. "Sarcasm, Sherlock!" he shouted.

"You sound the same no matter what manner of speech you adopt, John. That's why no one reads your blogs." Sherlock said.

John waved his hands and left Sherlock still dangling from the ceiling. He had had enough of his idiocy for one day. What he didn't know was that his life was going to get an even bigger dose of idiocy.

As he moved past a random closet in the hallway of the building, he heard rustling coming from inside. John stopped to look at the simple wooden door. Putting his ear up to it, he heard a whooshing sound and a creaking door. Opening the closet, he looked inside.

From the darkness came a tall, skinny man in an odd choice of clothes and a big chin. He leaned against the door frame.

"Hello, John." the man said.

John's eyes got big as he shut the door in the man's face and locked it. "Sherlock!" he shouted as he ran back to the flat. Sherlock was no dangling from his waist and was trying to pry himself free.

"There is man in our closet!" John said.

Sherlock looked up at Watson. "Again?"

"Good day to you, sirs!" The man said happily from the doorway.

John whirled around to see the man. His wide face was adorned with a huge grin. "I'm the Doctor."


	2. The Big Blue Box

**Doctor Who: 221b Chapter 2**

John approached the doctor and put his hand squarely on his chest. "I am terribly sorry, but we do not know who you are and we are not taking any cases today!"

The Doctor pushed back. "I'm not here for a case, I came to meet Sherlock."

Sherlock fell from the ceiling with a _thud._ In a second he was on his feet and facing the Doctor. "Doctor Who?"

The Doctor groaned. "I hate that question. It's just 'The Doctor.'"

"Well, 'Doctor,' I must ask you to leave-" John's words were cut off by a thumping noise.

John looked up at the Doctor. "Who else did you bring with you, huh? A whole bloody fan club?"

The Doctor gave John a confused look. "I came alone."

John watched as the Doctor pulled out a small metal tube with a green light on the tip from his pocket before walking briskly into the hallway. John came up behind the Doctor; who was holding the tube like a handgun.

"What is that thing?" John demanded.

The Doctor looked back at John. "It's a screwdriver."

The Doctor moved forward, leaving a very confused Watson in his wake. He moved down the hall until he reached the room where the thumping was coming from. Sherlock sprung up next to the Doctor.

"I agree with my assistant, I want to know why you are here." He said.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead he lowered the "screwdriver" and opened the door. Inside was a tall, metal figure.

"You brought a suit of armor with you!?" John asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead he turned to Sherlock and John.

"Run." he said quietly.

The Doctor turned back to the hulking suit and slammed the door before running down the stairs towards the lobby. John looked at Sherlock. Sherlock shrugged. Suddenly, the door burst off it's hinges and the suit stepped out.

" _You will be deleted."_ The suit said.

Sherlock grabbed John and ran after the Doctor, who was already outside by this point. As they burst out into the street, they saw the Doctor standing at the ready.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sherlock asked.

"Cyberman!" The Doctor shouted.

Sherlock and John shared a baffled glance. The Doctor groaned. "Big suit of cybernetic armor that really wants your flesh to be turned into spare parts."

The Cyberman burst out into the street. It scanned the three men before saying it's catchphrase again. " _You will be deleted!"_ A metallic firearm sprung from the robot's wrist. It fired a laser blast past them and into the street. The blast exploded, leaving a crater.

The Doctor began analyzing his screwdriver. "Where is that blasted button?" He muttered to himself.

"What button!?" John shouted as the Cyberman advanced on their position repeating it's saying over and over again.

"Aha!" The Doctor said joyously. "This button!"

The Doctor pressed a button on his screwdriver and with a whirring sound, a blue box bust through the walls of 221b and landed on the Cyberman with a crash.

John pointed at the box. "Care to explain that?"

The Doctor returned his screwdriver to his coat's inside pocket. "That is my TARDIS. Everyone inside."

"Inside the box? There's barely enough room." Sherlock said.

"Trust me," said the Doctor. "There's room."

The Doctor waited by the small door as Sherlock and John filed in, then watched while they got out, circled the TARDIS and then got back in. The Doctor stepped inside his ship and then realized rule number one, don't expose yourself.

Oh well, he already failed.

Sherlock turned to face the Doctor as he closed the door. "It's bigger on the inside." He said monotonously.

The Doctor nodded. "If I had a dollar for every time someone said that…" he said.

"This actually makes sense." John said.

Sherlock glared at John who only shrugged. "Haven't you seen Harry Potter?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I read it in less than an hour."

The Doctor glanced at both of them, such an odd duo. Almost as conflicting as him and Donna. Wait, wait. Different life, better not bring that up.

"So," Sherlock asked. "why did you bring us in here?"

"Where there's one Cyberman, there's bound to be more, and I've only one TARDIS to smash them with, even though I did that on accident."

"Wait, you did that on accident?" John asked.

"John Watson. So many questions. Questions with answers I haven't the time to say."

The entire TARDIS shook. The Doctor looked up at the high ceiling. "Oh, boy."

The Doctor ran to the large console in the center of the TARDIS and began wildly pushing buttons and pulling levers. Sherlock ran up to the console and examined it.  
"I've never seen an engine quite like this one." Sherlock said.

The Doctor pulled another lever. "Yeah, I wasn't really supposed to show you this."

The whooshing sound John heard earlier began again as the feeling of liftoff moved throughout the TARDIS. The Doctor laughed and grabbed a railing. "Mr. Holmes! Mr. Watson! Hold on to something."

John sat down in an uncomfortable chair and gripped the arms with hands of steel. Before he blacked out, he heard something that sounded like "Geronimo!"


	3. London, 1886

Doctor Who: 221b Chapter 3

 **221 Baker Street**

 **London, England**

 **October 19, 1886**

The Doctor calmly opened the door to the TARDIS and strolled out. Scanning his surroundings, he was surprised to see Victorian Era people walking around. Sherlock and John stumbled out of the TARDIS behind him.

"Where are we?" John asked wearily.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "It appears to be 221b, 130 years ago."

Sherlock didn't say anything. However, Watson ran out behind the TARDIS and vomited. When he came back, the Doctor smirked.

"First time travel is always the roughest, I promise." He said.

"Why, no HOW are we in 1886?" John demanded.

The Doctor turned and patted the blue exterior of the TARDIS. "The ol' girl is a time machine." He said, completely negating his own rule.

"Intriguing. But false." Sherlock said. "It's all a trick."

The Doctor shrugged. "As I said, I wasn't supposed to show you this. Say what you will, but you time traveled."

Sherlock scoffed and walked out into the crowd of passers-by. Grabbing a man in a neat tailored suit, he pulled him back to the TARDIS.

"Tell me, when were you born?" Sherlock demanded of the frightened man.

The man whimpered. "March 12, 1840!" He said.

Sherlock looked from the man to the Doctor. The Doctor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't a trick, Mr. Holmes." The Doctor said.

The Doctor pointed to a building across the street, it looked just like 221b. But it couldn't be. Two men, one in a brown trench coat and hunting cap, the other in a grey suit and bowler hat stepped out of 221b.

Sherlock looked back at the Doctor. "That is-"

"You great-great-great-great grandfather, Sherlock Holmes. The reason you became an investigator, if I'm not mistaken."

"The man with him?" Sherlock asked.

"For some reason he was erased from the history books but that's Mycroft Lance. The man your brother is named after."

"Oh, Mycroft will be jealous." John said.

"Absolutely not." The Doctor said.

John looked at the Doctor. "Why not?"

"Mycroft Lance was erased from the history books for a reason. Telling anyone in your time about this would cause backlash you couldn't imagine."

A voice called out. "Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock turned to answer but saw that the voice was a woman calling to his ancestor. Sherlock felt a tinge of embarrassment briefly.

"Yes, my dear?" Mr. Holmes said.

"I've had strange goings on in my home, would you please look into it?" The woman asked.

Mr. Holmes laughed. "I wouldn't be an investigator if I turned down a case, now would I?"

"You could learn a thing or two." John muttered to Sherlock.

Mr. Holmes and Mr. Lance walked past the trio and the TARDIS. Mr. Holmes looked it over up and down and smiled.

"Are you three gentlemen inventors?" Mr. Holmes asked.

The Doctor stepped forward. "That we are, dear sir! We are on our way to a centennial!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh," Mr. Holmes said. "How delightful, carry on."

Mr. Holmes turned to walk away before coming face to face with Sherlock, John couldn't help but note the resemblance between the two.

"Have we met before, lad?" Mr. Holmes asked.

"No, I believe not." Sherlock replied, trying his best to channel a Victorian dialect.

"My apologies, you look oddly familiar." Mr. Holmes said.

"I've one of those faces." Sherlock said.

Mr. Holmes nodded. "Indeed."

Mr. Holmes and Mr. Lance walked past them down the street. Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief now that they were gone. He looked over at John, who was trying to hold in laughter.

"What is so funny?" Sherlock asked.

"The petrified look on your face when Holmes addressed you."

The Doctor smiled. "You did look like a mummy, trust the man with experience. Now, one reason we are here is to find out why Lance was taken from the history books and I fear our Cyberman friends are involved."

"You think their gonna try and Terminator Sherlock's ancestor?" John asked.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"The movie? Terminator?" John said.

"Never watched it. James Cameron bores me." Sherlock said.

"A bag full of cats bores you."

The Doctor sighed. " _This is going to be fun."_ He thought to himself.


	4. Old Enemies

Doctor Who: 221b Chapter 4

"You've seriously never heard of Terminator?" John asked. "I cannot believe we've been partners for six years and I never thought to ask you this!"

"Will you please shut up!" The Doctor bellowed. "Now, I believe the Cybermen are planning to do something to erase Sherlock from the timeline just like they did to Mr. Lance. Now, 1886 is the absolute last place Mycroft Lance was ever seen. Meaning, whatever the Cybermen did-"

"It would happen today." Sherlock finished.

The Doctor pointed dramatically at Sherlock. "Precisely."

John looked at both the Doctor and Sherlock, who seemed to be in an intense staring competition. An awkward silence fell over the group as Sherlock and The Doctor continued to stare.

"If you're going to kiss, get it over with!" John said, averting his gaze the other way.

"John, you are immature." Sherlock said.

"Says the guy who crawls through the ceiling of his flat."

"Actually, I second Sherlock on this." The Doctor said.

"Says the whatever you are with a big blue box." John said.

"Call box." The Doctor said. "Slight difference."

"Both of you! Quiet." Sherlock suddenly said. John and the Doctor watched as Sherlock entered that "detective" phase of his where he manually opens every cognitive ability in his brain and devotes it all to solving one simple problem.

"Parker Street." Sherlock said breathlessly. "Holmes and Lance are going to Parker Street."

"Could it be about that woman we saw earlier?" John asked.

"Possibly." Sherlock said.

/

The oddest trio of time arrived at Parker Street just in time to see a two story building go up in flames. The measly fire department rushed in to try and stop the flames but for whatever reason, the fire just didn't go out. Sherlock, the Doctor, and John approached the burning building when the Doctor stopped them.

"What isn't here?" The Doctor said.

John looked around. "Heat?" He said.

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Even in England weather, we'd still feel heat from a burning building."

The Doctor grabbed the screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the building, suddenly the flames disappeared like turning off a television.

"Cyberman masking technology. This was nothing, wait till you see a whole planet made of this stuff." The Doctor said.

"What, like a green screen?" John said.

"No, like a projection. Only a camera lens would pick up the picture on the green screen while a projection-"

"Yeah, okay. I know how projections work. You are a walking tutorial, you know that?" John said.

Sherlock gave John a sarcastic smile before realizing the Doctor's absence. The two men looked at the perfectly fine building and the bewildered firemen. They saw the Doctor's slender frame squeeze through a window and crash into the building.

"Not the stealthiest of individuals, huh?" John said.

"Apparently not."

Sherlock and John rushed over to the building where one of the firemen was trying to break the door down. Once again donning his Victorian speech, Sherlock got the man's attention.

"Pardon my associate, he is rather touched in the head. I shall go retrieve him." Sherlock said.

"What, you live 'ere?" The fireman asked in a slang term.

"Why, yes I do."

"Yeah? Prove it." The fireman said, crossing his arms.

The Doctor burst through the door and held up a piece of paper. The fireman nodded and smiled.

"Have a good day, Mr. Fartscoff." He said, holding in laughter.

The fireman walked away and Sherlock looked over at the Doctor. "What does that paper say?"

It says whatever the person reading it wants it to say." The Doctor replied.

Sherlock grabbed the psychic paper and read it. "A love letter from Molly."

John grabbed the paper. "Absolutely not going to happen, Sherlock." He said, reading the paper himself.

"A check for ten million?"

"See what I mean?" The Doctor said.  
Inside the mysterious building, it was dark and all the homey furniture had been removed or taken out. Either way, there was no furniture. John lagged behind the Doctor and Sherlock, obviously wanting to keep the detectiveness to the detectives.

"It appears that woman was trying to lure Holmes and Lance here." The Doctor said.

Sherlock once again entered his "detective mode." Scanning the entire lower level for no more than a few seconds, he came up with a reasonable explanation.

"Mud tracks leading into the house suggest more than at least three people were here. Judging by the amount of moisture in the mud, they were here not very long ago. Slight damage to the wooden floor and the presence of blood droplets suggests a brief struggle."

"Holmes and Lance being subdued by the superior Cybermen." The Doctor said.

"Drag marks, they show someone being brought upstairs."

Sherlock had barely finished his sentence before the Doctor bounded through a doorway and up the stairs to the top floor. Sherlock glanced at John before sprinting after him, John followed at a close distance.

They met the Doctor at the top of the stairs, standing in front of a closed door.

"What's behind the door?" John asked loudly.

The Doctor quickly shushed him. Initially he began to open the door slowly and silently. It began creaking, his element of surprise lost, the Doctor leaped into the room with a triumphant "Ha!"

Instead of Mr. Holmes and Mr. Lance, a single slender man in a tee shirt and jeans stood in the room with his hands behind his back.

The Doctor's head twisted to one side in confusion. "Who are you?"

The man nodded at Sherlock and John. "Hello, Sherlock." He said.

Sherlock's eyes widened. "Moriarty." He said breathlessly.


	5. New Foes

Doctor Who: 221b Chapter 5

 **Westminster Station**

 **London, England**

 **September 4, 2006**

James Moriarty stood beside the train tracks in Westminster Station. The last time he checked, there were at least one hundred people in the station with him. The noise didn't suit his introverted nature and he yearned for the train to take him from the midst of the crowd.

Suddenly, all the noise stopped. Pure silence filled the station. At first, Moriarty thought he had gone deaf. He felt his ears and the earlobes. Then, he stuck his fingers in the uncleaned ears to make sure something wasn't blocking them.

He turned around to face the crowd when he realized why he didn't hear them. It was because they weren't there anymore.

The sound of echoing footsteps sounded, Moriarty whirled around to see who was in the station with him. A single dark figure stood alone.

"Hello, James." A deep, gravelly voice said.

"Who are you?" Moriarty asked.

"My identity is of no concern. But you, however. James Moriarty. Born in North London in 1978. In 2010, you come into contact with the greatest mind you'll ever face."

"2010? Are you friggin' insane? 2010 hasn't happened yet!" Moriarty said.

"For me, all of time has happened. You are only a small piece in an infinite puzzle." The figure said.

"Even if I believed you, who's this mind?" Moriarty asked.

"Sherlock Holmes. In 2012, you crafted a scheme so perfect, even he couldn't entirely stop the backlash from happening. Except, you still lost. He faked his suicide but you did not. You die a loser and no one will remember you."

"You're lying! You can't possibly know my future!"

"I don't just know the future, I know your past. I know everything there is to know about you, the soul you extinguished."

The color drained from Moriarty's face. "How?"

"I meant what I said." The figure said.

A portal opened up behind the Figure and another man stepped out from it. This new man was a mirror image of Moriarty. Ever detail.

"This is a genetically modified clone. He is to lead out your life in this timeline while you do what I tell you in others."

"What does that mean?" Moriarty asked.

"You are going back 120 years to 1886. To kill Sherlock Holmes."

/

 **Parker Street**

 **London, England**

 **October 19, 1886**

"You're dead. I watched you commit suicide." Sherlock claimed.

Moriarty sighed. "Time travel is a strange thing. Isn't it, Sherlock?"

"James Moriarty? Huh, interdimensional travel changes people I guess."

"Interdimensional- How much are you not telling us?" John asked.

"Oh, don't feel left out. I don't tell anyone anything."

"Shut it! Both of you!" Moriarty shouted. "Here's what's gonna happen. I'm bringin' Mr. Holmes with me back to my time. I'll let you figure out when that is. And Mr, Lance-"

"Don't you love it when the villain reveals his plan?" The Doctor asked.

"Trust me, Doctor. This isn't even step one."

A portal opened up behind Moriarty and two Cybermen stepped through.

"Kill all but the tall one."

"Thank you." The Doctor said.

"Not you! The tall one in the ugly trench coat."

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The Doctor commented snarkly.

Moriarty backed up into the portal as it disappeared. The two Cybermen advanced on them.

" _Delete."_ They called out in their automated voices.

John groaned. "Don't they say anything else!?"

"Occasionally. Run!" The Doctor shouted.

The Doctor, Sherlock, and John ran through the door and down the stairs, through the living room and back out onto the street. Passing the fireman, he shouted "Fartscoff!" as they ran by. The house, which was previously on fire, suddenly exploded as the Cybermen exited through the door.

"I don't suppose your TARDIS could crush these ones!" John asked as they ran.

"That was a one time thing! And an accident." The Doctor replied. "But, I have one idea."

The Doctor led them into a drab, wet alley before stopping them. "Cybermen, especially this variant are rather let's say 'dumb.' What we need to do is trap them long enough to get out of this timeline."

The Cybermen rounded the corner. " _You will be-"_

"Oh, shut up!" The Doctor said.

The Cybermen picked up the pace and charged forward. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the cobble and it made the buzzing sound it made before. Suddenly, the ground beneath the Cybermen collapsed and they fell through it.

The Doctor walked up to the hole and observed the two helpless Cybermen stuck in London's sewers.

"This feels oddly familiar." The Doctor said quietly before shrugging.

Turning around, he looked at his screwdriver again before closing it. "Good news and bad news!" He said.

"Good news?" John asked.

"I know where Moriarty went."

"Bad?" Sherlock asked.

"It's January 15th, 2012." The Doctor said.


	6. Rooftop Rumble

Doctor Who: 221b Chapter 6

 **London, England**

 **January 15, 2012**

As the TARDIS flew through time, the Doctor noticed Sherlock on edge. He seemed edgy and every sound on creak on the old time machine made him jump.

"Something wrong, Sherlock?" The Doctor asked.

"This, this place. None of it makes any sense. Doctor, I cannot expect you to understand, but my world is fueled by logic and this place defies all logic I believed."

"Well, not everything's perfect." The Doctor said.

"It's just, these past few hours, nothing's made sense. Not even this ship."

"What doesn't make sense? It's only Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor said with a grin.

Sherlock glared at him.

The Doctor sighed. "It's a flying phone booth. Better?"

Sherlock nodded. "Much."

/

"Beats like digits. Every beat is a 1, every rest is a zero. Binary code, that's why all those assassins tried to save my life. It was hidden on me, hidden inside. A few simple lines of computer code that could break into any system." Sherlock said.

"Told all my clients. Last one to Sherlock is a sissy." Moriarty countered.

The TARDIS appeared on the rooftop of the hospital beside Sherlock and Moriarty. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor prepared to spring forward.

"Time?" Sherlock asked.

John glanced at his watch. "3 in the afternoon." He said.

"Good, twenty seconds before Moriarty arrives in this timeline."

The Doctor swung the door open and stepped out. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but your 'few lines of code' are complete poo, the rhythm is Partita Number 1 from Johann Sebastian Bach, and the bank, the Tower, and the prison were all inside jobs!"

Moriarty and Sherlock both stared at the strange man that appeared before them. Both baffled by how he got there. Moriarty shrugged.

"He's not wrong," He said. "at least _he_ figured it out."

"Also. He's going to commit suicide which would destroy any chance of you stopping his master plan."

Before anyone could respond, the portal opened up behind Sherlock and Moriarty and Moriarty stepped out of it with Mr. Holmes.

"Well, ain't this a party!" Moriarty said.

Moriarty looked around. "Who the bollocks is he?"

"I'm you, Jimmy. From the past and, well, even farther past."

"Some please explain what is going on!" Mr. Holmes shouted.

Moriarty pressed a gun to his head. "Shut it."

Sherlock burst from the TARDIS. "Moriarty, stop!"

Both Moriarty's and Sherlock turned to look at Sherlock who stood beside the Doctor.

"Alright, this has to be a dream." The Moriarty from this timeline said.

The once two people on the rooftop had escalated to six in less than a minute. Half of them had absolutely no clue what was going on and the other half either understood, or didn't entirely care.

"Moriarty," the time traveling version of Sherlock said. "Why can negotiate something."

"What's there to negotiate? I get to see the world through time and kill you. It's a win win."

"Don't be an idiot! We can always negotiate." Sherlock said.

"I don't believe that's me." Sherlock said. "I wouldn't try to negotiate." He said to Moriarty.

"No, I'm lost as well." He replied.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and buzzed it at Moriarty's gun. Moriarty tried to fire it, only to be met by a _click._ With a growl, Moriarty threw the weapon at Sherlock and the Doctor, hitting the TARDIS instead.

"Oi, careful!" The Doctor called out. "She's sensitive."

"Sherlock!" John screamed from the street below. "What is going on up there!"

Sherlock stepped to the edge. "Stay there, John!" He shouted back.

John burst out of the TARDIS. "Someone call my name?"

"Oh, god. What is happening?" Sherlock said to himself breathlessly.

"John-" the Doctor began.

"James." Sherlock corrected.

"James Moriarty, if you will not come willingly, I must ask that you unconditionally surrender!" He said while waving the screwdriver around.

Moriarty burst out laughing. You're seriously going to try and apprehend me with a metal vibrator?" He asked.

"That's screwdriver!" The Doctor said.

"Whatever!"

"Oh, for god's sakes!" Moriarty shouted before pulling a gun.

"I do not care who you are, I will shoot you." He said waving it around the group of people.

"If you shoot this timeline's Sherlock, then this one never exists. If you shoot that Moriarty, then you never exist!" The Doctor pleaded.

Sherlock stepped beside Moriarty and forced the gun to his own throat before making him pull the trigger right in front of his past self. This timeline's Moriarty fell to the rooftop.

"Why'd you do that!?" The Doctor shouted.

"You said he'd commit suicide anyway." He replied.

The Doctor glanced over at his Sherlock. " I'd still need to fake my death." He whispered.

"You know what!?" Moriarty shouted. "I'm done! I'm leavin'. I'll let you imbeciles figure this out!" He said before stepping through a portal and out of the timeline.

That just left the Doctor, Sherlock, John, and Sherlock in an awkward staring contest and a lot of explaining to do.


	7. A Knightly Night

Doctor Who: 221b Chapter 7

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Time**

 **Unknown Date**

"As of this moment, you will no longer be known as Orrin Malthus." The man said.

Orrin glanced around the round room as he knelt, it was dark and he didn't entirely know where everyone was. They had never allowed anyone inside the Sanctum except for times like this.

"It is time for you to take your new title and enter the Vortex."

Another voice spoke from the darkness. "Henceforth, you are to be known as the Figure."

The Figure stood up to face his masters. "What would you have the figure do?"

"Now is not the time. But soon, a being will be born with a mind so uncomprehendingly brilliant, it is almost inconceivable"

"How will I know this being?" The Figure asked.

"We know not his name. Only that he is of a past he knows not. A people he knows not."

"An immigrant of sorts?"

"Exactly. Find this man, and eliminate him."

/

 **Paris, France**

 **February 4, 845 A.D**

The Doctor exited the TARDIS into an empty Paris street. Looking around, he smiled before poking his head back inside.

"It appears we have the street to ourselves." He said.

Sherlock and John stepped out. "Where is everyone?" John asked.

"In this timeline? Probably huddled indoors and letting the patriarchs of their families get killed by invading Northmen."

"Wait, we're in Paris?"

"Yep, a good 1171 years before 2016. Oh, and you might want to find era appropriate clothes."

Sherlock glanced at John, who just shrugged. Several minutes later, John and Sherlock emerged wearing tunics and tight pants.

"I feel like I'm wearing skinny jeans." John said.

"You know what that feels like?" Sherlock asked.

"Mary thought they'd look cute." John replied.

Sherlock scoffed. "On you, they'd look horrendous."

"That's what I said, only I used the term 'bloody stupid.'"

"Oh stop complaining, you two." The Doctor muttered.

"So why exactly are we in Medieval Paris under siege by Vikings?" John asked.

"Well, Moriarty is too cocky to just kill Mr. Holmes out right. So, he must have stored him in some timeline and Medieval Paris was the last place he went after 2012."

Walking down the abandoned streets, they saw several odd things. Firstly, when passing several buildings, all the shutters closed at once, implying that they were not welcome there.

Soon, they rounded a corner and were halted by two guards with pikes.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm the Doctor and these are my compatriots Thomas and Gene."

"Gene?" John said.

"Shut up." Sherlock hissed.

"Anyway, we are on our way to see a friend of ours."

The guard's eyebrow raised. "Who is your friend?"

"Just a resident, no one special."

"I cannot let anyone in."

The Doctor held up his psychic paper. "How about now?"

"Go ahead, Monsieur Charffe." The guard said.

"What did the paper say?" Sherlock whispered.

The Doctor shrugged.

Soon, they reached the place of residence of King Charles. A great castle which stretched seventy feet off the ground, the magnificent castle was adorned with banners of Charles' family.

As they reached the entrance, the Doctor stopped.

"Keep in mind. He's called Charles the Bald for a reason."

Using the psychic paper, they managed to get into the castle where they were met by a giant throne room. A thin red carpet stretched down the length of the hall and candles on stands stood on either side.

Charles himself sat in his throne, skulking. His sunken cheeks gave him a very depressing look.

"Who comes before me?"

"I am the Doctor and this is Thomas and Gene." the Doctor said.

"A physician? We're in need of those."

"Happy to be of service then."

"Sadly, however, you are not a physician!" Charles said.

"Uh oh." John said.

"Your friend Moriarty was already here. He informed us that you are Northmen spies!" Charles shouted.

"Do we look like we're from Norway?" Sherlock asked.

"Who sent you? Was it the savage Reginherus!?"

"Umm…" the Doctor thought a moment.

"Guards!" Charles shouted.

Guards filled the room and pointed their spears and crossbows at the three strangers.

"Kill them!" Commanded Charles.


	8. Dungeons and Cybermen

Doctor Who: 221b Chapter 8

"Kill them!" Charles the Bald shouted across the throne room as he pointed furiously at the Doctor, Sherlock, and John.

The guards advanced on the trio before Sherlock held up his hands and shouted "Stop!"

Briefly, the guards stopped.

"It is my understanding you like public executions of Northmen, no?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." Charles replied, noticeably confused by the question.

"And you already have a store of Northmen in the dungeon awaiting execution?"

"Indeed."

"Why kill three now when you can execute three more later?" Sherlock asked.

"I like this Northman." Charles said. "He shows brains and courage, do as he says. We will execute him in a glorious fashion. Pray to your gods; Northman, they cannot help you now."

"Sherlock, what was that?" John asked.

"Buying time." He whispered.

They were led down several flights of stairs. The farther they went, the darker everything became. Soon, the torches on the wall became small candles until there was no light at all. Darkness crept up in every corner as the guard opened a metal door none of them could see.

One by one they were shoved into the darkness and left alone to rot. Shackles were placed on their wrists and the door was chained three times.

"Excessive for three Vikings." John said.

"Baldy isn't taking any chances." The Doctor said. "Paris _is_ under siege."

"So, Sherlock." John began. "Do you even have a plan for getting us out of here?"

"I may be a genius, but I never said I plan far ahead."

"We don't even have a light." John complained.

The whir of the screwdriver piped up as the green glow illuminated most of the cell. "What was that about light?"

"Is there something that screwdriver doesn't do?" John asked.

"Make pizza." The Doctor replied with a faint grin.

Chains began to rattle in the corner. Curious, the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the dark corner to see who or what was making the noise.

Huddled in the corner was none other than Mr. Holmes. His Victorian Era clothes were torn and his shoes and socks removed, exposing bare feet to the cold underground room.

"Who are you people?" Mr. Holmes asked.

"We're the inventors you met on Baker Street some hours ago."

"More like one thousand and forty one years from now." John muttered.

"What was that invention?" Mr. Holmes asked.

"Well, Mr. Holmes, our invention was a machine that carries a person through time."

Mr. Holmes' expression went blank.

"Okay, you met us in 1886, we are from 2016 and we are currently in 845. Understand now?" Sherlock said forcefully.

Holmes didn't reply.

"Sherlock?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes?" Both Sherlock and Holmes said.

"No, him." The Doctor pointed at Sherlock. "Telling someone that not only are we a millennia in the past but that we are from a century into his future doesn't help, it makes things worse!"

"I'm impatient." Sherlock defended.

"This much is true!" John interjected.

"Oh, don't get involved, John!" Sherlock shot back.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted. "I have a way out, and now that Mr. Holmes here is safe with us and not Moriarty, we can go now."

The Doctor stood up, pointed the screwdriver at his shackles and let them fall harmlessly off his wrists. He calmly walked to the door and pointed the useful tool at it. The chains snapped and the door swung open.

"Mission Impossible style." The Doctor said.

"Doctor?" John said.

"Yes?"

"Never reference Mission Impossible again please." He asked.

The Doctor scoffed and walked through the door. Humming the Mission Impossible theme song as he went. John and Sherlock exited the cell with Holmes in tow. Looking down the corridor, they saw Charles himself with ten guards behind him.

"He told me you'd try to escape!" He called.

"Who did?" The Doctor called back.

"Moriarty. He said you'd be here, Sherlock. That you'd come for Monsieur Holmes. Well, he was right."

"So, Mr. Baldy. How do you plan to kill us? Ten men with swords versus a Time Lord with a screwdriver?"

"No. That is why Moriarty gave us the Knights."

"Knights?"

Five Cybermen marched out in unison from behind the soldiers. Their plated chests were painted with the colors of France and their heads were designed to resemble French knight helms.

"Knights, be a dear and kill them all." Charles ordered.

" _You will be deleted."_ The Cybermen said.

"Yes, yes, whatever that means." Charles replied.

"So," John said. "You have a sewer to drop these ones in?"

"Not exactly. I have charm."

The Doctor stepped forward to meet the advancing robots.

"You!" He shouted, making the Cybermen stop. "You want to delete someone? Delete them!"

The Cybermen stood still for a moment before turning around to face the soldiers.

"What are you doing? Destroy them!" Charles commanded.

"The Cybermen have no allegiance to Moriarty, Your Highness. Whatever orders he gives them can be easily counteracted. Only, someone from the Medieval age doesn't understand computing enough to order them around effectively."

" _You will be deleted."_ The Cybermen called as the soldiers and the King of France ran back up the stairs.

The Doctor turned to face his three cohorts. "Just another day at the office.


	9. Game Changer

Doctor Who: 221b Chapter 9

 **The Black Woods, Germany**

 **April 9, 1970**

The Doctor, Sherlock, John, and Holmes walked through the TARDIS door. Holmes ran off to vomit like John did on his first time time traveling. The Doctor glanced at Sherlock, who glanced back.

"I'll let you explain everything to him." The Doctor said.

Sherlock sighed. "Tell me Doctor, what are we doing? None of this has anything to do with us!"

"We're doing this because someone needs our help. We are trying to keep Holmes from being erased like Lance."

"It isn't our responsibility!" Sherlock shot back.

"I'm sorry, who broke a timeline in half by exposing himself to his past self!?" The Doctor replied.

"At least I didn't kidnap two people in a time machine!" Sherlock shouted.

"Both of you shut up!" John shouted. "Sherlock, granted we aren't exactly here willingly, but people depend on us. This has to do with a solid timeline, if we let this 'Figure' and Moriarty break it, who knows the backlash?"

Sherlock glanced at the ground.

"And you Doctor, I want you to tell us everything about what this is and who you are!" John said, pointing at the TARDIS' hull.

The Doctor sighed. "I wasn't born the Doctor. It's been so long that I've forgotten my real name, but what I do know is that I am 1,200 years old, I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and I swore to protect Earth and it's people."

Sherlock and John stared at him with mouths agape. "You mean-"

"I am not a human and I have taken many, many forms." The Doctor finished.

Sherlock glanced at John before socking the Doctor across the jaw, the Doctor fell to the ground with a limp _thump._

/

The Doctor awoke some time later, the sun had set and Sherlock and John had made a fire and Holmes sat up against the TARDIS muttering to himself and rocking back and forth. The Doctor sat up with a confused look on his face.

"Look who's up." John said, handing him a bottle of water.

"Where did you get this?" The Doctor asked.

"I hiked a ways and found a town, I bought a pack of water and beef jerky."

"You speak German?" The Doctor said quietly.

John shrugged. "At least I'm not the only who keeps secrets."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and chugged the bottle of water.

Sherlock looked up from the fire. "You should have told us you weren't human."

"What? Time traveler wasn't enough? Besides, it didn't seem important until you punched me."

"Sherlock gets easily annoyed by people holding information from him."

The Doctor felt his chin. Bruised. "Yeah, remind me to stay on his good side from now on.

/

 **Unknown Place**

 **Unknown Time**

Moriarty figited in the rough chair in the dark room. The only light in the room was right above him, illuminating his body and the chair but everything else was shrouded in darkness.

"James Moriarty." The Figure said. "You failed."

"Let me try again, please!" Moriarty begged.

"I'm afraid I cannot trust you to keep my interests." The Figure replied.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid to leave him in 845! I know that now, give me another chance."

"No." the Figure growled.

An arm shot from the darkness and grabbed Moriarty by his shirt and pulled him into into the dark. Moriarty let out a blood curdling scream then a _snap_ abruptly stopped it.

/

 **London, England**

 **January 15, 2012**

"Beats like digits. Every beat is a 1, every rest is a zero. Binary code, that's why all those assassins tried to save my life. It was hidden on me, hidden inside. A few simple lines of computer code that could break into any system." Sherlock said.

"Told all my clients-" Moriarty said before fading into thin air.

Sherlock looked around in confusing. "What the hell?"

"Sherlock!" John shouted from the street. "What's happening!?"

Moriarty just disappeared!" Sherlock shouted back.

John hung his head as Sherlock took one last look at the empty roof. Where did he go?"


	10. Cullmination

Doctor Who: 221b Chapter 10

 **The Black Woods, Germany**

 **April 9, 1970**

The Doctor came running out of the TARDIS in a panic. Holding his screwdriver, he waved it around in the air, scanning for what seemed like forever.

"No. No. No. No!" The Doctor yelled.

"What's happening!?" John yelled from the campfire, unwilling to move from his only protection from the German nighttime cold.

"I've been tracking Moriarty's signature and vitals to see where he went, with little luck." He paused.

"Who?" John yelled back.

"Jim Moriarty- Oh, damn. You've already forgotten."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Figure just erased Sherlock's greatest foe from history."

"Is that bad?" John asked.

"Yes! In the TARDIS."

John bounded up and joined the Doctor in the TARDIS, Sherlock and Holmes were already inside.

"Where to now?" Sherlock asked.

"We are going forward, we're going to 2022." The Doctor yelled as he ran to the console.

Pressing buttons and pulling levers, the clear blocker atop the engine began to bob up and down, the whooshing began again as the TARDIS began to fade from the Black Woods.

"What is that incessant noise!?" Holmes shouted over the piercing whooshing.

"My wife told me it was the parking brake!" The Doctor shouted back.

"Wife?" John said.

"We all gotta get hitched some time!" The Doctor answered with a grin. "She killed me once, you know."

John's face became the very definition of confusion. "Never mind." The Doctor muttered.

The shaky, turbulent journey through time was made even worse by the Doctor's terrible driving, although he had been piloting the TARDIS for 53 years, he was no better at it than the day he stole it.

/

"My master," the creature said. "The Doctor is nearing the final breadcrumb."

"This 'Doctor' is more perceptive than I thought. Naturally, the Time Lords were incompetent fools who allowed themselves to be annihilated by their own kind."

"Our sources tell us, this Doctor is the committer to the genocide of trillions of people."

The Figure thought a moment. "Prepare the Pyramid's defenses. When the Doctor comes, I want everything perfect."

"Yes, my Lord." it said as it turned to leave.

"And, Thran?" The Figure said.

"Yes, my Lord?" Thran asked.

"Bring me everything we have on the Exiled."

Thran nodded as he left the dark chamber.

/

 **London, England**

 **August 16, 2022**

The three men and one immortal alien stepped out of the TARDIS and into the London street. Sherlock looked around in confusion.

"This isn't Baker Street." He said.

"No, this is Baker Street ten years after your faked death and Moriarty's suicide." The Doctor said.

"Who committed suicide?" Sherlock asked.

"Some guy the Figure killed who was your biggest opposition and now he's been erased and we don't remember him." John explained.

"So what are we looking for in 2022?" Sherlock asked.

"Your triumph over Moriarty boosted your career quite a bit. If Moriarty never lived to be your nemesis, your popularity would've fizzled out years ago. Exactly ten years after Moriarty's destined suicide."

Across the street, bulldozers were moving the rubble from the demolition of 221 Baker Street. Nearby, a foreman sipped coffee while overseeing the transport. The Doctor crossed the street and approached the foreman.

"What's happening here?" The Doctor asked.

"What? This? The building was in disrepair, the tenants were evicted and relocated. I heard it was because they weren't payin' their bills." The foreman said.

"What about Mrs. Hudson? One of the tenants." Sherlock said as he also approached the foreman.

The foreman scoffed. "That ol' coot died years ago. Heart attack or something of the like."

Sherlock sighed.

"Do I know you?" The foreman asked.

"No, no you don't." Sherlock replied.

/

As the Doctor and Sherlock crossed the street to where John was waiting, John noticed Sherlock's glum expression.

"Everything alright, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Mrs. Hudson is dead in this time and whatever the Figure changed, it made sure our careers never made it off the ground."

"Well, shit." John said.

"Sherlock?" A familiar voice said. "That's my name."

The trio turned to see a homeless man sitting up against a brick alley wall. He was shirtless and wore only a pair of dirty black slacks, he appeared unshowered and his long black hair was slicked back with grease. He also had a large beard which was matted with mud.

"You're Sherlock Holmes?" The Doctor asked.

2022 Sherlock nodded. "I was a famous detective, but everything fell through. Mrs. Hudson died, John left, and the flat was bulldozed. Now I'm here."

2022 Sherlock stumbled to his feet, swaying around he revealed an empty bottle in his hand, obviously the cause of the swaying.

"Who are you?" 2022 Sherlock asked.

"I am the Doctor, this is Emmett," he said gesturing to John. "And this is Sherlock. Yes, you two share a name."

"Hello, Emmett, Sherlock." 2022 Sherlock said.

The drunk homeless man stumbled very close to Sherlock, leaning on a wall for support, he looked Sherlock up and down.

"You look familiar, Sherlock." He said.

"I've that face." Sherlock replied.

"And you," 2022 Sherlock said, pointing to John. "You look like John."

"Mr. Holmes, I think you're drunk." The Doctor said.

"Not that drunk!" He shouted. "You're pretending to be people." He said, getting more and more slurred as he went on.

Holmes stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. He took one look at Sherlock and 2022 Sherlock and sighed.

"There's two of them." He said exasperatingly.

One of the Figure's portals opened up and the Figure himself stepped out. Dressed in black robes with his face shrouded, the Figure looked at each of the people present before chuckling.

"Welcome to your future, Mr. Holmes." The Figure said.

"You bastard!" John shouted.

The Figure waved his hand and John went flying through the air. He smashed against the wall and landed on the pavement with a hard _thud._

"Would anyone else like to challenge me?" The Figure asked.

"What are you?" The Doctor said.

"I am your worst fear, Doctor. The culmination of everything you fear and I will be your death."

Another portal opened and swallowed the Figure in it. The portal closed and left a shaken Doctor and Sherlock helping his friend to his feet.

"Where did he go?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor looked at his screwdriver. "He's gone to the one place I've never been. He's gone to the center of the universe."


	11. Assault on the Pyramid

Doctor Who: 221b Finale

 **Pyramid, Center of the Universe**

 **There is no time, time has no meaning here**

The TARDIS began to shake from the inside, John screamed as he tumbled around the vast space of the police call box. Sherlock and the Doctor held onto the console for dear life as the Doctor laughed gleefully while also piloting the plummeting craft.

"What is going on!?" John screamed as he fell past them again.

"Well, charting a course for a place I've never been to is by itself a challenge, then throw in the fact that the Figure's fortress; this 'Pyramid' has it's own defenses which are trying with all their gun-y might to take us down."

"I thought the Figure wanted us to face him!" Sherlock shouted over the noise.

"He's a villain! When do they ever make sense!?" The Doctor shouted back.

"In real life!" Sherlock replied.

"Please, I haven't been there in a millennial!"

On a display, the Pyramid came into view. Obviously, strikingly similar to the Egyptian pyramids but the only difference being it's jet black appearance and the fact that it floated through space like a hovership. Beams of light shot from several cannons dotting each side of the Pyramid. While many missed their target, several hit the TARDIS' hull, causing massive havoc with the controls and nervousness to the Doctor.

"Come on you beautiful bucket of rusty time traveling bolts!" The Doctor strained while wrestling with a lever that refused to turn. "I promise I will polish every inch of you if you just work!"

Almost as if the TARDIS heard him, the console sparked and began flashing red.

"Fine, be that way!" The Doctor shouted.

The TARDIS flew at a collision course with the Pyramid. Finally, the TARDIS crashed through the Pyramid's wall and into it's inner workings.

Inside the TARDIS, John was in the corner throwing up again. Sherlock was slumped up against the console while the Doctor strolled around like everything was normal. Suddenly, a small flame poked from the console, which sent the Doctor in a craze to put it out.

He came back with a blue fire extinguisher and thoroughly doused the small candle flame in the fire goo whatever it is.

"Doctor," Sherlock said quietly. "If we die, I was meaning to ask you."

The Doctor kneeled down beside Sherlock. "Yes?"

"Why do you wear a bow tie?" He asked.

The Doctor gasped in shock and stood up. Adjusting his bow tie, he jutted his chin and said. "Bow ties are cool. As are fezzes, and other funny hats."

"No, no they are not and no, fezzes are not cool." Sherlock said.

The Doctor scoffed. "Naysayer."

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped out. The interior of the Pyramid was even more formidable than the outside. It was completely hollow and it spanned hundreds of kilometers in either direction. Far down in the center, the Doctor could see the Figure standing on a raised platform.

An aura of darkness surrounded the TARDIS as it suddenly began to lift off the floor by itself and move towards the Figure with Sherlock and John inside.

The Doctor sighed. "You are not running away again!" He said as he jumped off a ledge and grabbed the bottom of the craft.

Now the Doctor was hanging to his own ship as it slowly levitated towards the center of the Pyramid. The door opened and John poked his head out.

"Doctor! What is happening!?" He shouted.

"Oh, hello John. I've no idea!" He replied cheerfully.

The TARDIS began to shake uncontrollably as it neared the center. As he held on, the Doctor noticed the hull begin to crack as beams of light shot out from it's blue surface.

"Sherlock, John!" He shouted. "Jump!"

"Why!?" Came the reply.

"Just do it!" The Doctor shouted back.

Sherlock and John leaped from the TARDIS and landed on the center harmlessly. The TARDIS kept moving even as it passed over the Figure. The cracks kept spreading as the Doctor looked for the safest place to land.

The Doctor sighed. "Geronimo!" He screamed as he let go of the TARDIS as it broke apart into an infinite number of pieces. The Doctor landed on the floor and rolled with little grace but tons of flare.

He jumped to his feet as the Figure turned to face him. Sherlock and John stood at the other side, unsure of what to do.

"Doctor, I knew you'd come." The Figure said.

"Well, I knew you knew I'd come." The Doctor replied wryly.

"You are a fool to crack jokes, even after your precious TARDIS is gone." The Figure mocked.

The Doctor scoffed. "I stole it once, I'll steal it again."

"You truly are brave, to bring the source of all our conflict. Right into my very home." The Figure said. Turning to look back at Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" What's he have to do with this? Besides the fact you tried to wipe his very existence Terminator style." John said.

"John!" Sherlock hissed.

"What?"

"I don't think an immortal alien has ever heard of Terminator!" He said.

"You never know!" John replied.

"Silence!" The Figure screamed. "Sherlock is the key to everything! Tell me, Doctor, have you heard of the Exiles?"

"A group of Time Lords who were banished and had their memories wiped for some heinous action long before we harnessed the power of regeneration." The Doctor said.

"Mr. Holmes from 1886 was no ancestor of Sherlock. He was Sherlock. A reincarnation, a Time Lord." the Figure said.

"Me? A Time Lord? One of him?" Sherlock said, pointing to the Doctor. "No."

"The Time Lords were so thorough with your memories that you never remembered your previous lives but they are there and you've interacted with one."

"You can't be serious!" John shouted.

"How do you think Sherlock possessed a genius level intellect from before he could read? Knowledge, gathered from an uncountable number of lives. All stored in the brain of one Sherlock Holmes."

"What about my family? My brother, mother?" Sherlock asked.

The Figure smiled behind his shroud. "The Time Lords were not above deception."

Sherlock sighed. "You lying piece of shit!" Sherlock screamed.

"Ah, the pent up emotion of millions of years spent bottling it up. Finally unleashed! Now, it will happen. Thousands of lives worth of regeneration."

Sherlock burst into a conduit of an orange glow. The shock wave from the burst alone sent John hurtling towards the Doctor. He landed besides the shocked time traveler who helped him to his feet.

"What's happening!?" John screamed.

"Just what he said! Thousands of lives in a single regeneration! This is what the Figure wanted, not to kill Sherlock, but to lead him here and absorb the limitless energy!"

The Figure began to hover weightlessly above the blinding light that was Sherlock. The orange aura began to funnel into the Figure's body, which slowly became bulkier and more powerful. Eventually, the regeneration completed and an exhausted Sherlock fell to the floor, unconscious.

The Figure turned to face the Doctor and John. He laughed at John's scared expression. "Now, how do you hope to stop me!?" He bellowed.

"You never really answered my question, what are you!?" The Doctor asked, trying to stay firmly planted where he stood against the howling wind that stirred around the Pyramid.

"I was there at the Creation. When every speck in the universe took shape. My order oversaw everything, the evolution of the Time Lords and the creation of the Daleks. The Time War and the Genocide. I am your fear. You are the last Time Lord. But, I, I am the Time Master!"

"Have you ever heard of them!?" John shouted over the howl.

The Doctor shrugged, or at least tried to. Suddenly, the wind stopped and the Figure knocked John away with a small blast of energy. The Doctor fell to the floor with a groan.

"You see my power, Doctor. You see your hopelessness. You see your weakness! Now tell me; Doctor, how do you hope to stop me? I am a god! What are you!?"

The Doctor winced and looked up into the Figure's glowing eyes. "I'm the mad man with a screwdriver!" He said bashfully.

He jumped to his feet and waved his screwdriver in the air. "And an endless supply of Time And Relative Dimension in Space!"

A portal opened up and from it, a new TARDIS came flying through. The Doctor, ducked to avoid it as it hurtled at the Figure. He screamed as the time machine landed on top of him.

"And you know what else Time And Relative Dimension In Space has? Self Implode!" The Doctor screamed happily.

He waved the screwdriver around again and the TARDIS imploded in on itself with the Figure along with it. The Figure screamed loudly but it was canceled out as the TARDIS broke into microscopic pieces.

The Doctor put the screwdriver away and ran to Sherlock's aid. He was weak, but not dead.

"Sherlock!" He shouted. "Wake up!"

Sherlock didn't wake up.

The Doctor sighed. "I hate doing this."

The Doctor burst into a regenerative state and guided the beams into Sherlock's body. The marks on his body returned to normal and the Doctor could now hear a faint pulse.

Suddenly, Sherlock took in a deep breath and sat up. John came running. "Easy now," he said. "You've just been through the ringer."

"The Figure!" Sherlock said loudly.

"He's gone. The Doctor took care of that." John reassured.

Sherlock laid back on the floor. "I cannot thank you enough. I'll never forget you, Doctor." He said breathlessly.

"Well, about that." The Doctor said.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"I may not agree with their tactics in the past, Sherlock. But the Time Lords wiped your memory and banished you for a reason. If you ever reclaimed all of your memories, I fear what would happen."

"What are you saying?" Sherlock asked, a little afraid.

"I'm so sorry, Sherlock."

The Doctor put his hands on the Doctor's temples and closed his eyes. They stood their for a moment before the Doctor let go. He opened his eyes as Sherlock drifted to sleep.

"What did you do?" John asked.

"I made sure he never remembers me or this adventure. It'd be too dangerous to let them stay." The Doctor said.

John sighed. "What about me? Will you erase my memory too?"

"John," the Doctor said as he stood up. "I'm trusting you to keep my secret. He must never know about any of this."

John and the Doctor stood over the unconscious Sherlock. Alone in the Pyramid, it began to fade away from it's master's passing. A third TARDIS appeared with the signature whooshing sound.

"There's your ride home." The Doctor said.

/

Sherlock awoke on the floor of 221b. He was looking up at a missing tile in the ceiling as dust rained down on him. With a groan, he sat up and John came to his aid.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked.

"You clumsy idiot! You fell from the ceiling trying to repair a cable!" He said.

"Was that it?" Sherlock asked.

John shook his head. "No."

Sherlock sighed. "For some odd reason. I've the want to say 'Geronimo." He said.

"Well, how about another catchphrase?'" John asked.

Sherlock looked over at John and smiled. "How about 'Elementary, my dear Watson?'"

John Watson nodded. "I like that one."

"Well," Sherlock said. "Allons-y, Mr. Watson!"

"Umm, no." John said.


End file.
